


Newfound Family

by Lahkesis



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, kyalin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahkesis/pseuds/Lahkesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tumblr fluff prompt.</p>
<p>18) Accidental baby acquisition</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newfound Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RevyDutch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevyDutch/gifts).



> I would like to apologize right now for this. I am trash.
> 
> This is by far not my best work. But I HAD to stop working on it because it was going to overtake my life otherwise. This was supposed to be a short little drabble and it has gone far beyond that.

BANG BANG BANG

Lin bolted upright in bed causing Kya to stir next to her. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and bent down to scoop up her white tank top that had been tossed on the floor haphazardly from their earlier activities, pulling it on. Kya sat up next to her, rubbing at one of her eyes with the heel of her palm. “Lin? What was that?”

“I don’t know Kya, but stay here. I’m going to take a look.”

Kya scoffed at that. “I’m not letting you go alone. What if you need backup?”

A smallest hint of a smile tugged at the corners of Lin’s lips but she turned away before Kya could see it. Pushing herself off of the bed she grabbed a pair of shorts and yanked them on, heading for the bedroom door. Pausing a moment before she opened the door to listen for any movement. When she heard nothing she pulled the door open and looked out, stepping into the hall and heading towards the living room. After a few minutes of diligently searching the house and finding nothing they headed into the kitchen.

Lin immediately went to the make coffee and Kya sighed, sitting down at the table. “Are you not coming back to bed Lin? It’s only 4 in the morning.”

Once the coffee had been started Lin turned back to her lover. “I have to be up in an hour anyway. I need to go in early today and try to finish up some paperwork that’s been piling up on my desk for a week. I may as well just stay up at this point. Besides, I’m wide awake now anyway.” She pushed herself away from the counter and moved to stand in front of the chair. Kya was staring up at her and Lin could see the exhaustion in her eyes. She cupped a hand over one of her cheeks and without a moment's hesitation she felt Kya leaned into it, closing her eyes. She leaned down and placed a kiss to the top of her head, murmuring softly into her hair. “Go back to bed honey and I’ll see you tonight, okay?”

She felt the nod and was about to pull away when they heard it again.

BANG BANG BANG

Both jumped, heads snapping towards the direction of the front door, neither moving for a moment.

“Who could that be this early in the morning?”

“I don’t know, but I’m going to find out and they are not going to like it.” Lin’s hand slipped from Kya’s cheek and she strode towards the door, yanking it open. She had every intention on giving whoever dared disturb her sleep a piece of her mind, but there was no one there. She leaned out of the door slightly, looking right and then left. Still, there was no one to be found. “Fucking kids. They are going to regret it when I catch them.” she muttered to herself. It wasn’t the first time some kids thought it would be fun to knock on doors and then run away, but she promised herself that it would be the last. Just as she was closing the door she heard Kya gasp behind her and spun around. “What’s wrong?”

One hand was clamped firmly over her mouth and the other pointing past Lin. “Oh Spirits! Lin, look.”

“Kya, what are you…” Turning to follow Kya’s finger her eyes landed on a bundle on the ground just past the doorway. Jumping back in horror Lin shook her head, “Oh you have got to be kidding me!”

She watched as her lover scooped the little bundle up in her arms and pulled back part of the blanket to reveal what they both had suspected. A baby. 

\----

Lin paced around the kitchen. “This can not be happening.”

“Honey, stop pacing and come sit down. You’re making the baby nervous.”

“Those idiots that left it here are the ones that should be nervous.”

“Him.” Kya interjected. “The baby is a boy.”

“When I get my hands on them they are going to regret coming here.” She was furious, she had stopped pacing and was standing in front of the counter with her back to the two. “How could they just abandon their child on someone’s doorstep?” Growling she slammed her fist against the surface of the counter.

The sudden noise woke the child and a startled cry escaped him.

“Lin!” Kya exclaimed holding the boy close to her chest, running a hand soothingly up and down his back. “You take a minute and calm down. I’m going to try and get him back to sleep.”

Lin’s shoulders slumped and she planted her palms on the counter, letting her head drop forward. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves but it was no use. Her body shook with barely concealed rage and her teeth began to ache from clenching her jaw so tightly.

Only when she felt arms wrap around her waist and a face bury itself against the back of her neck moments later did she truly begin to relax. She sighed heavily. “I’ll take him with me when I go to work. I’m sure someone will be able to track down his parents.”

“They left him on our doorstep Lin. Do you really think they are going to want him back?” Kya murmured behind her.

Clenching her fists Lin snapped. “Then he'll go to Child Services!”

The moment she felt Kya release her and retract herself from Lin’s back she cringed, immediately regretting her outburst. When she turned around to face her she noticed that Kya had opted to lean against the table, her arms crossed over her chest. “Kya...I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…”

“He’s going to be an orphan.” She whispered staring down at the floor.

Lin looked at her for a long moment before responding. “He already is.”

When she looked up at her the intensity of emotions behind her eyes startled Lin and when she spoke her voice cracked. “Do you really want to send him into the foster system Lin? You of all people know how rarely that works out for the kids. He’s going to be in the system his whole childhood.”

Lin moved to wrap her arms around the older woman, who buried her head against her chest. “We don’t have any other option." She said softly. "His parents obviously don’t want him, and if we can’t find anyone in his family then the only other place to go is into foster care.”

“We could take him.”

Lin froze. Surely she hadn’t heard what she thought she had. “What?” she hesitantly asked.

Kya lifted her head to look up at her. “We could take him.”

“Sweetheart, I…”

“Think about it Lin. A baby! Think of all the firsts. The first time he walks, his first word, his first date…” As Kya’s excitement grew Lin felt the ache in her own chest grow as well.

“No, we are too old for a baby. I work too much and you would be the one to have to take care of him most of the time. Besides, I don’t think I have it in me to raise a child. I wouldn’t make a good parent anyway.” But even as she protested she remembered Kya holding the baby. She had almost seemed to glow when he was in her arms, there was a spark in her eyes that Lin had never seen before. She felt that tug in her heart again and she realized that she loved the way Kya looked holding that little boy. She had lost this argument before it had even begun and she knew it.

“I don’t mind taking care of him and I’ll bring him to Tenzin and Pema’s if I need help while you are at work. The kids will be thrilled to meet him. And you would make a fantastic parent.” Looking at the ground between them she whispered “You never knew your father Lin. He won’t know any family once he goes into the system. But we can give him a family. We can give him two parents that will love him unconditionally.”

That was it. If nothing else had worked, those last few sentences that Kya uttered and the complete look of despair that she donned shattered Lin’s heart.

“Is this really what you want honey? Once we make this decision, there is no going back.”

When Kya looked up at her and she saw a look of complete adoration in her eyes it made Lin’s breath catch in her throat.

“Yes. I want to raise a child with you Lin.”

Tears began to pool at the corner of her eyes and she quickly dipped down to capture Kya’s lips with her own. 

\----

Two weeks later Lin pushed open the front door and stepped into the living room shutting the door quietly behind her. She had just sat down on the couch when Kya walked in. She sat down next to her, curled up against her side, kissed her and asked how her day went (as had become their usual routine when Lin got home).

“Where is he?” Lin asked as she pulled her lover closer, peppering her face with kisses.

Kya laughed softly at this. “He’s sleeping. You are certainly in a good mood today. Why is that?”

“Because…” Another kiss. “I have news.”

Placing a hand against Lin’s chest she held her back a moment and raised an eyebrow at her. “What news?”

Lin couldn’t have stopped the grin that spread across her face if her life depended on it. “He’s ours. It’s been two weeks and they haven’t been able to find any of his relatives. We just have to go meet with the adoption agency, sign some papers and he is legally ours.”

The air was knocked out of her when Kya launched herself into Lin’s arms, sending them falling back on the couch. Kya kissed her until their lips were sore and only then did she rest her head against Lin’s chest, close her eyes and murmur “I love you”s over and over to her.

Running her fingers through Kya’s hair, Lin closed her eyes. If you had asked her twenty years ago if she ever planned on having children she would have scoffed at the idea. Telling you that she didn’t need a family. She was perfectly content on her own. But as she thought about her beautiful wife (well, maybe not technically, but at this point she may as well be) and that precious baby boy, her heart raced and the smile that graced her face was nothing short or radiant.

Oh how wrong she had been about that. She had a wonderful family now and it was everything she never knew she wanted.


End file.
